Magic metal pipe of pain
by I-love-Russia-da
Summary: Gilbert was walking home one day when he was attacked and carried away into a certain Russians house... includes Uke Russia and Uke Prussia, Includes slight rape and non con, Contains a lot of BDSM and includes drugs... read to find out how this all ends...


Gilbert was walking through an alleyway while thinking about what Ludwig had said to him a few minutes before.

" _You are useless, stop annoying me and go back to doing nothing you lazy shit! Some of us are actual nations and have work to do"_

" _Stop hugging me, it's not right"_

" _No one wants to be near you, because you are not awesome and are just a stupid annoying childlike grown up"_

After that shout, Gilbert had decided to leave the house and go on a walk. He thought about all the nations, they all hated him. No one ever wanted to be near him, they hated him. He shakes his head as he tried to wipe away the tears that threatened his eyes.

Suddenly he saw someone behind him, he turned around but it was too late. The other man had hit him with a large long pipe , causing Gilbert to feel dizzy and confused.

Ivan looked at the other nation feeling some satisfaction as he picked up the smaller nation, and started taking him home. They reached his house in a matter of seconds, he was about to take him up into his bedroom when suddenly it looked like Gilbert had gotten some of his strength back.

He jumped out of the others arms as he looked around confused. "What are you doing you freak!" he said as he tried to stand still.

"Nothing you won't like, da?" Ivan said as he grabbed the others hand and ignored his struggling as he took him up into his bedroom.

He threw him back onto his bed as he jumped on top of him, and started straddling his hips. Then he started placing his arms around Gilbert's waist, while pulling himself closer toward the other. He then pressed his lips down into a harsh kiss; it wasn't gentle or a loving kiss. It was full of dominance and pain.

Prussia pushed away from the other and then their lips were parted, Ivan did not feel like leaving the kiss at that. So he pulled him back into his own arms, for an even more passionate kiss. He then pulled his tongue out, and tried to see if he could gain entry into Gilbert's mouth.

Prussia noticed what the other was doing, and clenched his teeth shut, blocking the entry of the others tongue until he was punched in the gut forcing himself to open his mouth to gasp from the pain, as soon as the others mouth was open, Ivan pushed his tongue in tasting the others sweet mouth.

Gilbert didn't like the feeling, so he did the only thing he could at the current moment. He bit down hard at the others tongue, and he smirked when he tasted the others blood in his mouth.

Ivan pulls away from the boy as he licked his lips, and felt the metallic blood dripping from his mouth. "You have been a bad bad boy, you deserve to be punished, da?" he said as he started getting some rope out of nowhere and started tying Gilberts arms to the bed as he brought out his whip with a smirk on his face.

Gilbert blushed even more at the statement and tried to push him off once more as he felt his hands yanked up and tied to the headboard. Only causing him to struggle more against the binds. Hoping by some miracle that at least his extremely strong will would be of some help.

At least his uniform hadn't messed with yet. If the other saw how frail his body really was it would most likely be it. Beside...he'd been touch starved of any affection or comforting touches since he was a kid...it would only be a matter of time before he crumbled if he felt the skin on skin contact he tried to deny he didn't crave daily.

Ivan looked down at the innocent man below him, he still remembered when he had first seen this small nation and had found him handsome and interesting, ever since that day he had wanted him to be his own, and no one else's, and here was his chance.

"I can't hurt you with your clothes on, da?" he said as he started removing the uniform slowly, he first started undoing the buttons on his shirt and then he smirked as he saw the finely tuned body of the German man.

Gilbert blushed as his clothes started getting removed and he looked away in embarrassment of his scar riddled body.

Ivan dropped his head low as he bit on Gilbert's nipple, and he felt a tingle of pleasure run through him when he heard the German moan.

Gilbert gasped a little and then let out a moan as he felt the other bite one of his hardened buds. His back arching a little as he felt sharp nails dig into his skin and he let out another.

"Yes, scream for me" he said as he dug his claws in his skin.

"You are so handsome" Ivan said as he started stroking the scars on his body, "and you are all mine" he said as he licked one of the recent scars making the other nation hiss from the pain.

Gilbert let out a hiss as he felt one of his more recent scars be licked.

The Russian suddenly started removing his scarf and coat before finally removing Gilbert's trousers, to reveal his 5 meters.

Gilbert watched with fear and excitement as the other started stripping himself as well as his lower clothing carelessly. Gasping a little at the chilled air that greeted his member.

Ivan wondered about the state his bed would be by the end of this, but all his thoughts were pushed aside when he saw the German gasp, it was beautiful the way his hips buckled forward and his erected member stood up asking for the attention it needed.

But he didn't want to give him the pleasure he wanted, instead he moved up higher until his member was facing the other nations mouth, "suck it" he said in a deep growl.

Gilbert whined a little and shied away. "N-nein..." He protested weakly. Starting to crave and want more of harsh 'punishments 'as the other called them. And better to get them than to disobey?

When Ivan still didn't feel the other persons mouth around his member, he brought out his cold metal pipe as he used it to stroke the side of Gilbert's face.

Gilbert leaned into the steely cold touch of the pipe as it stroked his cheek.

"I am going to put you through so much pain, that you will be begging to have some relief, you will be begging for my cock" Ivan said as he positioned the pipe at the smaller man's entrance, probing it gently wondering if the other nation would rather have this, or finally choose to submit to him and have his sweet innocent mouth around his member, Ivan would love to see him choke on it.

Just imagining Gilbert sucking Ivan cock, and blinking away the tears had Ivan near to Cumming, damn.

Gilbert shivered a little in excitement of the others threat. And then gasping in both pain and pleasure as he felt the pipe probe his entrance. Not giving in as he gripped the frame of the bed a little. After all pain and pleasure were two sides of the same coin to him.

"D-don't make thr-threats you don't...i-ntend to keep-" He panted out.

He heard the other end his sentence as he pushed the pipe into him as far as it would go, and then he saw the beautiful crimson drops leaking out as he took it out and harshly pushed it in again.

He loved the way Gilbert screamed, but he couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or pain. He looked down at the albino, and saw his mouth wide open, gasping from the pain.

Gilbert screamed out in both pleasure and pain as he felt the pipe shoved in. Mein Gott it was amazing.

Ivan thought here was his chance, he used one hand to keep pushing the pipe in and out of the man, and then he edged his member closer towards the others mouth, to the others surprise he pushed his member into the others mouth forcibly.

Gilbert's eyes shot open as he looked up at Ivan.

"You bite, and I will place this on you! And leave you here with your little problem, da?" Ivan said as he let the other nation look at the cock ring he was holding, and then back down on Gilbert's own erected member

As soon as Gilbert felt Ivan's member slide in his mouth he immediately started sucking and swirling his tongue as he worked it down his throat. His eyes squinted shut as a couple tears gathered there. His screams still eliciting his throat causing pleasurable vibrations for the Russian.

Ivan let out a moan as he felt the warm tongue around his member; he kept thrusting into the others mouth trying to reach the back of the mouth, and watching the other trying not to gag. "Mmmm, mmm" Gilbert mumbled as Ivan looked down at him, he slid out of him as he let him speak.

"Why is the only one with no clothes on me? How is that fair you twat" Prussia spat out as Ivan smirked down at him.

"It's not twat, its master" Ivan said as he shakes his finger down at him like he was a child.

Then he starts to remove his last piece of clothing, his trousers. Leaving him in only his sunflower boxers, then soon that was gone as well revealing his length, which was made Gilberts 5 meters seem like nothing.

The German had an idea, and he knew how to manipulate the Russian to make his idea work. Gilbert looked up at Ivan with crimson eyes. Clouded with a needy lust as he tugged at the ropes that still bound his hands to the bed frame with a whine.

"Please untie me- m-m...master Ivan-..."

"Since you asked so nicely, then I will" Ivan said as he went up and removed the ropes around the younger nation's wrists, he smiled when he saw the red marks around Gilbert's wrists.

But then suddenly he felt the positions change and suddenly his head hit the pillow, and Ivan was now staring up at the lust filled eyes that belonged to Gilbert. He felt vulnerable, and confused... how could the master become the slave.

Ivan mentally smacked himself, why was he a sucker for Gilbert when he asked him to untie him, he should have known this would have happened...

Gilbert made quick work of tying the others hands up extra securely and then smirked down at Ivan.

"Now perhaps I should let you feel the same amazingly exhilarating pain zhat is brought by up jour ass hm?" He murmur as scooped up the cock ring and looked at it for a moment before turning it on and sliding it on the erect member of Ivan's.

Ivan felt his own cock ring being used on himself, he internally screamed as he knew that he was going to be in excruciating pain. That ring was never meant to be for him, it was meant to be for the German man.

He got up for a moment and dug through his pants pocket until he found a small vile something. "Ahh I've been saving zhis for a long."

He climbed back on top of him and uncorked it with his mouth. Tipping Ivan's head back he poured every last precious drop down the Russians throat and smirked.

Ivan looked up to see that Gilbert had picked up his pants and was searching for something, suddenly he smiled as he took out a small bottle of something, then he climbed back on top of Ivan as he forced his mouth open and dropped the liquid down his throat.

Ivan tried to spit it out, but Gilbert just held up Ivan's pipe, shaking is cockily, showing Ivan who the boss was.

"Jou'll be screaing mein name so loud zhe whole floor vill be able to hear jou vonce it kicks in. A little somezhing from mein pirating days. Zhere's a single aphrodisiac zhat jou can zhat vill even come close to how strong zhis vone is," He said with a smirk.

After it was swallowed, Ivan suddenly felt a need, a lust, a want to have the others cock buried deep inside of him.

He tried to move his arms, but then he remembered that he was tied up, he relaxed a bit as he looked up at Gilbert, who was still smirking at him.

He didn't want to beg, but it looked like he would have to. The pain in between his legs was throbbing and hurting like hell. He needed some release, and he needed it now!

"P-please f-ffuck m-me..."

Gilbert chuckled a little as he heard him say the desired line but then sat back a little and watched for a bit as Ivan just writhed and twisted in pain.

Ivan watched as Gilbert did nothing, he tried to move but he couldn't due to how tightly the ropes were tied around his poor wrists

Then finally Prussia stuck the pipe at Ivan's entrance.

"Vhat vas zhat jou had said jou vere going to do to me? Ah ja...put zhrough so much zhat I vould be begging for jour cock?" He shoves the pipe in harshly.

"Vell now let's see how much jou can take-" He growled with a dark glint in his crimson eyes.

He shivered when he heard the other speak and remind him of what he had said a matter of minutes ago, Ivan wondered how this could have happened so quickly.

It was just a few moments ago that he had this smaller nation crumbling below him, crying and begging, and now? He then saw Gilbert pick up HIS PIPE, that was already covered is Gilbert's blood; at least it would be some kind of lubricant.

But it still didn't stop Ivan from screaming as it was shoved inside of him, but soon his screams turn into soft whimpers and moans as Gilbert touched his sensitive spot. Ivan wondered how long this was going to last, his cock needed release!

The pain coming off it made Ivan dizzy and weak.

Gilbert continued to thrust the pipe into him until it looked the guy was going to pass out.

Ivan let out a soft moan when Gilbert finally decided to take out the pipe, Ivan gasped at the lost feeling.

Gilbert gave Ivan's cock a teasing stroke as he reached down to remove then stopped a little.

Ivan's hear bet faster with excitement when he saw that the other man was finally going to take of the ring that was holding back his realise. Then suddenly Ivan saw the smirk appear on Gilbert's face and his hand stopped in mid-air and then it went back towards himself.

"Ah ja. Vhat else vas it zhat jou said jou vere going to do hm~? Put zhis on und leave me to deal vith mein own little problem? Hm...I zhink I have to go check on somezhing" he got up and pulled on his pants as he teasingly made his way to the door. "Hmmm halfway to the door...better convince jour master to come back quickly before he disappears for an hour.

Ivan gave a confused and slightly begging look to the other as he wondered what happened. Then he heard what he said before be repeated on Gilbert's lips, he eyes opened wider when he realized what the other was hinting at. Ivan watched silently as he saw Gilbert put on his trousers, without his boxers.

Gilbert then laughed as he started walking towards the door, he won't actually leave him like this, will he? Ivan can't even take the damn thing off and pleasure himself, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last an hour like this. But how could he convince him to stay, should he tell him about his one secret.

The one where he has always been the one thrusting his cock inside someone else, and he had never had anyone else fuck him. Should he tell him that he would be the first one to fuck him, the first one to ever see him like this. That he would be the first one to take away his ass virginity.

"I'm a virgin" Ivan said softly as he started to blush, "like I Vill believe zhat, are jou telling me jou haven't has sex?" Gilbert said as he laughed. "No, I have had sex before... but I am never the one who will get fucked. I have never had someone else inside of me before.. so you would be my first..."

Gilbert stopped with his hand on the door frame and looked back at him with a quirked brow in interest. "Really now?-" he murmured as he sidled back over. Removing his trousers and giving the member another light stroke he slowly. Painfully slowly for Ivan. Undid the cock ring.

Letting him release for only a couple seconds as he reached in with three of his fingers and found that oh so tender bundle of nerves. Flicking it rapidly repeatedly.

Ivan watched as the other walked back into the room and finally removed the ring off him, he collapsed after he came all over the bed, he panted as he gave a scared look at Gilbert.

Ivan moaned as he felt Gilbert touching him, he was hoping that Gilbert wouldn't go in dry, like he was planning to do to Gilbert before.

Gilbert smirked a little as he continued his assault on the Russians prostate until he could feel getting ready release again and smirked as he slipped cock ring back on and pulled his fingers and held them up to Ivan's mouth. "Suck. Und if jou bite I vill take jou dry." He threatened.

The fingers didn't hurt as much as they could have due to having the pipe shoved in before, but it still felt uncomfortable for the Russian, but as soon as Gilbert touched Ivan's prostate again and again the pain was forgotten replaced with pure bliss.

Then suddenly when he was about to cum for the second time, he felt the cold metal ring placed on him for the second time. He whined as he felt himself unable to cum. Suddenly two fingers were shoved next to his face, and he shivered from fear as he heard the other speak.

He didn't hesitate to such the others small delicate fingers, he coated them with enough saliva to make sure the pain would decrease when he was fucked, suddenly he felt the other start squeezing his nipples causing him to bite down hard on the others fingers, the fingers were quickly taken out of his mouth as he watched Gilbert's reaction. What was going to happen now?

"I didn't mean it, I swear" the Russian quickly tried to find an excuse, but was silenced when he saw the dark look in the Germans eyes.

Gilberts eyes darkened as he yanked out his hand. Hissing a bit in pain as he held it. Rolling his eyes the excuse. "Jou know vhat?" He rooted around the room a little until he found a stash of toys and got three more cock rings. Two of which vibrated.

He smirked a bit devilishly as he once crawled on top of him and clamped the three of them on. Turning them two vibrating up to the highest setting.

Ivan watched as the hissed in pain and jumped off him, he then started searching the room and then he found Ivan's box, where he picked up three more cock rings. Ivan's eyes widened when Gilbert placed them on him, and then two of started to vibrate, this was a new kind of pain, it was worse than anything he had ever experienced in his life. Ivan closed his eyes trying to ignore the desire he felt to cum, he didn't know what to do.

"Und now for zhe main event." Gilbert said as he thrusted his member down to the hilt into Ivan's ass and started pounding him into mattress.

Due to his eyes being closed, he didn't see Gilbert lining himself up with Ivan's entrance, so he was introduced to a new kind of pain when he felt something huge enter him. He heard a scream and then he noticed that it was coming from his own mouth.

"G-Gilbert- M-Master" he all but screamed, he opened his eyes to see Gilbert pounding into him and then taking out a few inches of his member before harshly shoving it back in. He felt the blood leaking out and messing up the bed, but he couldn't see it. He then noticed the sweat on Gilbert's chest as he thrusted again and again, going faster and hitting Ivan's prostrate with each thrust.

He had a sudden need to grab onto the others white hair, he used all his upper force to free himself from the ropes, and to his luck he somehow was free. Gilbert was too concentrated on himself, that he didn't notice Ivan getting free, Ivan then reached up towards the others hair as he pulled, and watched as Gilbert eyes shot open and looked down at him evilly.

Gilbert eyes darkened exceptionally as he felt a tug on his white hair. "Jou really shouldn't have done zhat." He hissed out and pulled for a moment. Getting he found some rather heavy reinforce shackles. First he shackled together his ankles. He flipped him on his stomach and bent over so his ass was raised in the air. Then he a chain connecting the two. Gagging and blindfolding him before he once more started pounding into him

Ivan regretted pulling the others white hair as soon as he did it, but that didn't stop the albino from being angry. He then watched in horror as he was flipped over so his ass was facing the German, and heavy metal shackles were tied around his wrists, ankles and his neck.

Suddenly he was blinded as he felt himself being blindfolded, so he couldn't see the others crimson eyes no longer. He tried to protest by saying something, but then he felt something being shoved into his mouth, gagging him and stopping him from speaking. It was an understatement to say that Ivan was scared, but that didn't stop him from trying to escape.

He struggled, but nothing happened. Then he felt Gilbert starting to pound into him all over again, He felt himself being ripped apart as the German went deeper and faster. He tried to scream but all that came out was a muffled scream. It went on for hours and hours, the Russian couldn't believe how much stamina the German had. Ivan was fucked until he was raw and then some more, Gilbert kept on thrusting, faster...

After several Gilbert finally felt himself getting close. So close. He sped up even more and shoved himself into the other as deep as he could and then some and with moan he finally climaxed. Spilling his salty warm seed into the raw ass. Ripping off the gag as he did so that he could revel in the screams that were elicited from the other as his raw ass was filled.

"Und now jour reward." Prussia finally reached down and pulled off each cock ring one by one. Undoing each one more slowly that the last until finally the last one was removed and he was allowed to finally cum after all those hours.

He undid the blindfold and shackles sitting next to the still cumming commie.

"Try to pull zhat unexpected shit on me again vith out even a slight heads und next I'll do worse. I don't mind a good fuck. But a little varning vould be nice. Nice he said as he headed off to the shower.


End file.
